Love Immortal
by Destiny Obake
Summary: Most of us know the story of Link meeting Hylia and forging the Master Sword, but what about before that? Why did Hylia choose Link of all people?


**A Love Immortal**

"What are you doing here, Hylia?" A deep voice asked, startling the White goddess.

She turned to find the God of Termina standing on the hill beside her and looking out at the tiny village.

"I needed to get away from my sisters for a moment." She sighed, putting her hands behind her back. "They occasionally become too flamboyant for me, and this place is so peaceful. I'm sorry for intruding."

"Not at all. That is one of the reasons I chose this small world over sharing one with my siblings." The man chuckled.

"So you are the one known as the Fierce Deity." Hylia mused, tilting her head. The white haired God turned to her, his blank eyes meeting with her gold. "Yes, that is what the humans call me." He nodded.

"What do _you_ call yourself?"

He glanced over the valley below, a small smirk lighting his face. "Oni."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Oni."

* * *

"You're getting all glassy eyed, little sister." Din huffed in irritation. "Am I that boring?"

Hylia jolted, a blush coloring her cheeks. "No, my apologies, Din. I was just thinking."

"About your boyfriend?" The redhead asked, eyes dancing joyfully.

"Oni and I simply enjoy one another's company." Hylia huffed.

"Uh huh." The older Goddess smirked.

"Leave her alone, Din." Nayru said, walking into the room. "Hylia is allowed to have friends without you teasing her."

"Besides," Farore giggled, her green hair buns bobbing as she bounced into the room. "If she and Oni do start a relationship, he'll keep her very safe!"

Hylia sighed, her head in her hands. Nayru chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Don't listen to them. It's good that you found a friend your age and I'm happy for you."

The blonde smiled. "Thank you, Nayru."

* * *

"That's a lovely song." Hylia murmured, startling Oni, who had been humming as he sat against the tree. "What's it called?"

"Oh, uh..." He cleared his throat. "Just something I was making up."

"You compose?" The Goddess asked, sitting next to him.

"Just a little bit." He murmured, his face slightly red.

"Well it was beautiful. Have you chosen a name for it?" She asked, smile on her face.

He glanced at her, the blush darkening. "I- well I was thinking- uh, that is..."

Hylia frowned, confused by the flustered state of the God. "Oni? Is everything alright?"

He coughed, tugging at a long ear. "I was thinking of calling it 'Ballad of the Goddess'." He finally answered.

Hylia blinked, her own cheeks lighting up as the meaning hit her. "Oh." She whispered, biting her lip.

"Oh? Is that good or bad?" He asked, staring at her nervously.

Hylia simply took his hand, interlocking their fingers and leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's sweet. Thank you, Oni."

He sighed, his tense muscles loosening in relief as he closed his eyes. "Anything for you, my lady."

* * *

"It's official. They're in love." Din chuckled, shaking her head.

"Well we knew it was coming." Nayru smiled, glancing up from her book. "They just needed time to let it blossom."

"They're so adorable!" Farore sighed, placing her chin in her hands as she watched their sister and Oni smile and talk on the other side of the lake.

"Maybe we should plan their wedding." Din grinned.

"Let them do their own thing, Din!" Farore laughed. The redhead just shrugged.

* * *

The next time that Hylia visited Oni, he looked worried. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head, giving her a tight smile. "Nothing, I'm just having trouble with an upstart demon named Majora. Nothing big, just a nuisance."

"Do you need any help?" The Goddess asked.

"No, like I said, nothing big, but if it gets worse, I'll ask my brother to help." His smile was more genuine. "Don't worry."

Hylia smiled in exasperation. "Alright, if you say so."

"I do." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Now where would you like to go today, my lady?"

* * *

The town was in ruins. Hylia felt her heart drop as she saw the burned and collapsed buildings, people running around and screaming in terror between the flames and twisted piles of wood. She quickly assumed a more human like form, rushing into the crowd and grabbing someone. "What happened here?" She cried.

The man shook his head, eyes wide in terror. "The demon Majora is on a rampage! Nowhere is safe!" He cried before running away.

Hylia stood in the middle of the street, feeling lost and vulnerable as humans dashed to and fro around her. She turned her eyes to the sky and saw a figure pass over, it's body a multitude of colors and strange whips where it's hands should have been. She turned and ran, following the demon as it headed for the hills. The creature landed and Hylia restored her goddess form as she came up behind it. It turned, it's eye in the middle of its forehead and a large mouth filled with sharp teeth grinning at her. "Hello, little goddess." It rasped.

"I demand you leave these people alone!" She said, drawing herself up to her full height. "The God of this world will destroy you if you continue."

"Ah yes, the Fierce Deity." Majora chuckled, the bright yellow eyes on its chest seeming to glow as the demon pulled something from behind it's back with its strange hands. "I have already taken care of him."

Hylia gasped as she saw the mask Majora held, the markings on the face and the white hair making it evident who it had been, even when the eyes were now empty sockets. "Oni!" She stepped back, shaking her head. "It's not true! _You're lying_! He couldn't be defeated by something like you!"

The demon laughed outright, it's body shaking with it's mirth. "You don't believe me, see for yourself." He tossed the mask to her, and the moment she touched it she felt the strength and power that only could come from a God. "Now it is your turn, little Goddess." Majora hissed, raising his whips.

The White Goddess cried out as one of the whips just barely missed her, tearing a groove into the dirt. She gasped and turned on her heels, darting away, but one whip hit her arm, knocking Oni's mask from her hands and causing golden ichor to drip from the gash in her forearm. She yelped and teleported away, back to the land where her sisters would be.

* * *

The golden goddesses looked up as their youngest sister appeared in their midst. They were about to ask how her date had gone when the golden blood and the look of terror on her face caused them to stand in shock and worry. "Hylia? What happened?" Nayru gasped.

Hylia's lip quivered for a second before she broke down crying, falling to her knees and clutching her arm. Nayru was instantly by her side, holding her in her arms and shushing her. "Hylia, what's wrong? Did Oni do this to you?" Din asked, looking ready to rip the head off of the one who had hurt her little sister.

The youngest goddess shook her head, tears flowing freely. "Oni is gone! Majora killed him!" She sobbed.

* * *

"We stopped Majora. He's now a mask as well, locked where no one can find him." Yokuto sighed. "We were not able to find the mask of my brother, however. I fear Majora may have destroyed it."

Nayru nodded, somber. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "I am more worried about your sister. How is she faring?"

The Goddess of Wisdom shook her head. "She will not speak to us. She really loved Oni, and will mourn him for a long time."

Yokuto closed his eyes. "If I had only gotten there sooner. He had asked for my help, but I didn't think it was that bad. I should have listened to him."

Nayru smiled sadly. "We cannot live in the past. Let's just try to make the future better."

* * *

The next few hundred years, Hylia spent more time on the earth while her sisters stayed above it all. She trained herself in her powers and became stronger so that she would not be so easily beaten again. She found she enjoyed the company of the humans her sisters had left alone there and they loved her, even naming themselves the People of Hylia in her honor. They were so simple and kind, the children a joy to be around and the adults were good for conversation. It was wonderful to loose herself in their simplicity.

That is, until she saw him.

He had the brightest blue eyes Hylia had ever seen, and a shock of blond hair. He smiled and laughed, and his soul shone like a sun among the small candles of the others. "Excuse me?" Hylia turned to the old woman beside her. "But who is that boy over there? The one in green?"

The old woman chuckled. "Oh that little tyke? That's Link. He's a sweetheart alright. Couldn't harm a fly unless the fly was attacking someone."

Hylia swallowed, biting her lip. "I need to go. Thank you!" She said, teleporting away.

* * *

"Oni is alive!" Hylia stated, slamming her hands on Nayru's desk. The blue haired goddess jolted in shock before a look of worry came over her.

"Hylia, I know you miss him, but-"

"Nonono! Not like that! He's been reborn! He's a human boy down on earth!" Hylia said, pressing her lips together. "What do I do?"

"What do you mean?" Nayru asked, still concerned. "If he really is reborn, there's not much you can do about it."

The younger goddess slumped in a chair, placing her head in her arms on the desk. "I know." She whispered. "But-"

"He's mortal now, Hylia. He's living a good life. Just be happy for him and let go." Nayru said gently.

Hylia didn't answer, but in her head she couldn't stop the thought of, 'Easier said than done.'

* * *

Hylia stopped showing herself to the humans, but she didn't leave. She was still there, watching them learn and grow, but most especially Link. He was kind, like the old woman had said. He helped everyone, animal or otherwise, with a big smile on his face and laughter on his lips.

As he grew, the poor goddess couldn't stop herself from falling in love all over again.

It was around the time that Link had turned seventeen that a hoard of monsters attacked, spreading fear across the land of Hylia. The Goddess herself wished to intervene to protect her people, because they were hers now. She took care of them while her sisters made and ignored them. Something happened, however, that stopped her from descending on the pathetic creatures. They were being driven back by none other than Link.

Hylia felt her breath leave her as she watched him fly through the monsters as if he had wings of his own, cutting them down with a simple sword in defense of his people. He had that long hat again, though this one was green instead of white, and he was a true defender of Hylia's people. In the end, he prevailed. He was a hero and the people loved him. Hylia couldn't be prouder of him.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so this was a little thought I had and wrote down while I was on my mission. I may make a part two, I may not. Just a quick update on my life, I'm getting married soon and am working towards being an author, so anything I post from now on will just be short stories like this. I still enjoy FanFiction, so I'll still be here, but no more chapter books on here, sorry to say. Just use your imagination for those unfinished ones I have.**

 **Thanks for reading, R &R, and I'll see you later!**

 **Destiny Obaké**


End file.
